


I Believe You

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Embarrassment, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Moaning, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Sensation Play, Smut, Stripping, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: A journey into intimacy...





	I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been planning on writing for quite some time.

Being in a relationship was complicated for Bryce. He didn’t have many lovers before and now that he officially had a boyfriend, things couldn’t be happier and more terrifying for him. It was the first time he was romantically involved with another guy, and as much as he loved Ryan more than he thought it was possible, the fear of when they were supposed to take the next step was also very real thanks to his inexperience.

He knew the older male had the knowledge about the whole deal of getting intimate with another man, and many times Bryce doubted he would be enough for his beloved one, given his relatively lack of understanding about the subject. He tried watching porn, but whenever explicit images filled the screen of his computer, he always ended up closing the browser window while his face heated up in embarrassment.

At the start, he was told that they didn’t have to rush and that there was plenty of time for that later. But, he knew the brunet had needs and didn’t doubt it led to Ryan self-pleasuring often since they didn’t do much other than a few slightly more heated up make out sessions that were abruptly interrupted once he started getting erect. As much as he tried to convince himself it was a normal reaction to the stimulation, his hesitation always spoke louder.

Even though he also wished to continue and give the older male what they both wanted, whenever his arousal started to show, the fear of failing if they went further always struck him and he would have to tell the brunet to stop because, once again, he wasn’t ready. Bryce was aware that he gave his boyfriend mixed signals when his hands travelled the extension of the older man’s back, only to prevent themselves from getting more intimate.

It had passed weeks since the last time they tried to take their relationship to the next level. They sat in front of the television while under the blankets and enjoying each other’s body heat. Despite Bryce making vain attempts to enjoy the movie like his lover seemed to be, he couldn’t stop thinking that the longer he postponed what he believed they should have done a long time ago, the brunet would end up finding someone else and leaving.

There was nothing else he feared more than hearing Ryan tell him they were through before watching him walk out the door of the apartment they moved in together a year after confessing their feelings to one another. He couldn’t bear if that happened, so he thought if he were honest and talked to his boyfriend about his inhibitions, maybe they could work something out of it, or at least assure his love for the older one couldn’t be more real.

“Ohm…” Bryce managed to whisper, but it clearly wasn’t loud enough for his beloved one to hear his call. “Ohm? Can we talk for a second? There’s something I want to say.”

“Sure, let me just pause this for a second.” The older man then proceeded to grab the remote control and stop the movie from continuing. Whenever his blond partner wanted to share his thoughts with him, it always turned into his number one priority. “Alright, Brycie… I’m all ears.”

“Thanks. Hum, you know I love you, right? And ever since we started dating, I know at some point we will have to do it…” Bryce started and he could already tell that his cheeks started to heat up due to the nature of the conversation. Joking about the subject in videos was way different than discussing it seriously with your partner.

“You know I love you too, right? And I won’t do anything until you're ready. Even if it means we'll never do it. Just being with you is more than enough for me.”

“Gosh, why do you have to make it so much harder? I just don’t know where to start. Like, I want to do it with you. I-I know how to touch myself and what gay sex involves, but whenever we make out… What I’m trying to say is…”

Just then, Ryan captured his lips in a sweet kiss and held his hand. Most times, the blond didn’t know what he did to deserve such an amazing man as his boyfriend. It hurt to make him wait for them to officially call themselves as a couple. Even simple things such as seeing each other naked while the other was taking a shower wasn’t on the list of things they have done already, as much as Bryce wondered how his man looked like without any clothes on.

While their lips kept on dancing, the younger male unconsciously moved his hand to his lover’s torso, wanting more, but at the same time, he desired to avoid any awkwardness that might come if they reached the point of no return. No matter how many times Ryan told him they could stop at any time after they started, he always assumed that if they did, things wouldn’t go like he wanted them to.

“Ryan, I…” The taller male tried to continue his speech, but again was interrupted when he received another, yet quick, kiss on the lips, before his beloved one took that opportunity to try to make him more comfortable.

“Tell me what you want, Brycie. I will do anything for you. We don’t have to go all the way. We can start off slow. No need to rush perfection.” A giggle followed the sentence, and Bryce punched his man on the chest, still blushing at the comment and the situation they found themselves in. “Seriously though, I will do whatever you want from me.”

“I want to see you. I mean, can you stand up for me?” The request was an odd one. Ryan smiled at it still. He knew the blond could tell his thoughts weren’t the purest ones, but he wasn’t going to force anything. At that moment, he was going to do everything Bryce wanted him to, no matter how absurd it sounded.

“Ok, babe.” With one last quick kiss, Ryan pulled the blanked off his body and jumped off the couch. He then turned his gaze to the youngster sitting on the comfortable furniture and stood still, waiting for what order that would follow. “What now, Brycie?”

“Hum, take your shirt off? I like when you take it off before going into the bathroom.” As soon as those words were said, the brunet soon grabbed the hem of his upper garment, and just as he was about to pull it upwards, his tall lover's voice made him stop before he could do it in a quick, single movement. “Slowly… please?”

Ryan’s smile grew and he did what he was instructed. He kept his eyes glued onto the expression of his inexperienced partner. He could see the lust mixed with love in his blue eyes and that was all he needed to witness before he continued his motions. Bryce’s eyes widened with each inch of skin that was revealed, taking his time to inspect the happy trail from so close.

The blond one never had this much power in his hands, since he always imagined it would happen with both doing it together. But, Ryan told him they could start slow. He didn’t know why he was panicking so much over his almost shirtless boyfriend. But the sight of the older male’s thicker upper body did turn him on beyond belief. He was clearly sexually attracted by his lover's image, but he assumed it was the case with everyone that caught a glimpse of Ryan's torso.

He contemplated the shape of the other’s nipples, the pecs that framed them, the flat stomach, covered by a light amount of body hair, and the strong looking arms that stood on each side. Moving his gaze upwards, his eyes encountered the smile that never seemed to disappear from Ryan’s face. It was almost as if he was being teased by the older male, urging the blond to use him, order him around, when all the brunet wanted was to make his young lover comfortable around him.

“What do you…”

“Take your pants off.” Bryce interrupted, not noticing what he had said until he heard it himself and the words echoed in his mind.

“Underwear too?”

“No, j-just the pants.”

“Your wish is my command, Brycie.”

Ryan then reached down and managed to unbuckle his belt, then moving to the unbutton and unzipping his jeans, not allowing them to slide them down his legs before bending over and removing his socks. Once that was taken care off, he hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his pants and guided them down as slowly as he could. He knew his lover wanted it to be enjoyable, so he was going to do exactly as the blond wished.

Bryce, on the other hand, as much as he wanted his eyes to follow the stripping motion that was taking place right in front of him, he couldn’t take his view from the evident protuberance in the older male’s boxer briefs. He couldn’t tell if Ryan was aroused or not. Only thing he knew is that all those times he recalled his boyfriend bragging about his supposed large manhood seemed to be confirmed as he stared at the bulge a couple of feet away from him.

It was like someone had stuffed a sock into the front of the underwear, but he could outline every part of his man's package, from the tip to its length and the full testicles that were all hugged by the soft, gray fabric. The waistband was also hanging low, giving Bryce a partial view of the trimmed pubic hair adorned by the salient hip bones and happy trail. He wondered if he would ever be able to arouse the brunet enough to get it hard. While aware of his boyfriend usually masturbated in the bathroom of their suite during a shower, he secretly hoped he was in the older male’s thoughts when Ryan did it.

He only came out of his trance once he heard the buckle loudly encounter the wooden floor. The shorter man stepped out of the discarded piece of clothing and tossed it away, pilling it upon the shirt he had taken off a few minutes before. And there he stood, his bare soles shifting against the cold floor as he adjusted his stance. He could swear Bryce could see his nipples hardening for being exposed to the wintry weather, and he didn’t mind it at all.

“Well, there is not much left to cover myself here. Hope you are enjoying the view, though.” Ryan didn’t mind if he was asked to be completely naked in front of his boyfriend. They were now living together, and nothing would stop him from proving his love for Bryce daily for as long as he lived.

“Turn around.”

And again, the brunet did what he was told. Spinning in place until he was facing the wall where the television was positioned. He could still see the movie paused as he patiently waited for Bryce to say what he wanted to hear for so long. Many in his position would feel like an object, like a piece of meat hanging behind the window of a butcher shop. In his case, he felt like he was the only man who could love the blond enough to do it.

He did admit it was the first time someone requested something like that from him. But he was sure he loved the blond enough to not question anything when it came to their intimacy because he knew the younger one preferred to take it slow and enjoy it as much as possible.

Bryce was tracing every bulge of his boyfriend’s body, from the broad shoulders to the prominent calves that stood in attention. Still, his eyes always seem to wander back to the ass that was still hidden from view by the gray underwear that covered it. For as long as he can remember, he always found that part of his boyfriend very sexy. Now, he had the opportunity to see it without any restrictions and that is what he was going to do.

“Take them off.”

Ryan looked over his shoulder and winked at the younger one, before moving his hands to the waistband of his last article of clothing. He turned his gaze back to the electronic device and made sure to bless Bryce’s eyes with the sight of a part of him many didn’t have the chance of seeing. Wiggling his hips and pushing his ass out, he slid the undergarment downwards, followed by a gasp that could be heard from behind him.

The blue eyes of the young gamer were glued to the image of his boyfriend’s firm looking buttocks. When the brunet had to bend over to completely remove the final article of clothing, Bryce stirred in his seat as the erection he had trapped in his own pants seemed to harden even further. He was having a hard time believing that the older one agreed to do that. Still, he really appreciated the act. Way more than he should.

“You really have no shame, do you?” Bryce tried to hide his obvious arousal with a joke, when he wanted to explore every crevice of the older one’s nudity, considering there were places he never dared to touch right at his disposal. He hesitated even more now that all that was left to do was ask Ryan to turn around and it did take a lot of willpower to say it out loud. “Alright, you can turn around now, if you want.”

“You ok? I can put my clothes back on if you’re not ready.”

“I-I just feel a little bad. You’re the only one taking your clothes off. That's not really fair, is it?”

“Hey, this is about what you want. I’m not gonna force you into anything you don’t want to do. I don’t mind being the only one stripping down. I mean, I would have put on a little music and done a sexy dance for you, but then again, this is about what you want.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your sexy, naked dork, Brycie.” The brunet wiggled his ass one more time after saying that, and it got his lover to laugh a little, which showed he was succeeding in making the younger one more comfortable with the situation. “So, if you want to stop, I…”

“You can turn around now, Ohm.” His young boyfriend interrupted, not wanting to prolong his torture any longer. No matter how much he liked seeing the naked ass in front of him, there was just one last part of Ryan’s body he wasn’t acquainted with. But before his boyfriend began to spin, he placed his hands in front of his eyes, embarrassed, but not sure of what. “Are you looking at me?”

“Hell yeah, I am. Me and my sexy nakedness.”

Bryce then looked between his long fingers, his palm conveniently covering the older male’s lower body and he couldn’t help but wonder what was below the waistline. He then proceeded to slowly remove both obstructions off his eyesight. Once the manhood was slowly revealed, he felt like it’s length would never end. Ryan was still smiling, and the way his shaft was being gawked at made him slightly aroused.

“Sorry, but the way you're looking at it is kind of turning me on a bit.” The brunet’s confession was pretty much pointless since Bryce could tell by the way the shaft gradually lengthened and thickened, much for his very eyes and the way it made his own clothed erection throb at the sight. “Hope it doesn’t make you too uncomfortable around me. I just really like how you are taking control and ordering me around.”

The younger one didn’t say anything. He felt flattered because even though he was still completely dressed, he still managed to arouse the man he loved so much. Everything of the sort was relatively new for him. It was the first time he had another naked man around him and even with all his inhibitions, his growing excitement and comfort with the situation were strong enough to make him stand up and step closer to his naked boyfriend.

“Brycie, I…” Ryan started, but this time he was the one silenced by a kiss. He moaned into it and once he felt the arms of the blond male wrap around his neck, he circled his own around the slim waist of his beloved one and they pulled each other closer. It was a personal victory for him and his love for the other was too big to be described, hence why showing he would do anything for their relationship, and stripping down completely was the best way to do it.

He couldn’t help but feel his cock hardening further once Bryce’s hands started traveling south, stopping on his lower back. In his mind, he hoped the blond would continue. Being touched by the one he loved the most was an indescribable feeling. As much as he wanted it to continue, he had no saying on how far they would go. He wanted his boyfriend to tell the rules of the game. In other words, Bryce had complete control over him.

“Did you mean when you said you would do whatever I want?” The blond whispered once their lips parted.

“I did. I’m yours, Brycie. I want our first time together to be perfect, and that will only happen when you want it. It doesn’t have to be soon, I’m just making sure you know that you can do anything you want with me.”

“Thanks, Ryan.” Hearing his real name was another signal that Bryce was indeed getting more at ease with him. He didn’t mind being the only one completely naked if it was what the blond wished. Their intimacy should be something they build together, and he was willing to do whatever it took for that to happen. “Y-You’re hard.”

“Oh, oh… Yeah, I guess I am.” Ryan replied and soon enough, he felt the underside of his dick rub against the bulge under the denim fabric, which caused a grunt to escape his lips and it took a lot of willpower to refrain himself from humping it. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Bryce thought for a moment. So far, he enjoyed telling the brunet what to do. His only obstacle now that he got what he wanted, that is, see Ryan naked with the bonus of a clear arousal, was to touch those private parts. Still scared he might not do a good job, he tried to push those thoughts away and while eager to hear more of those erotic sounds, his hands finally found their way towards the buttocks he had been admiring for a while.

“Holy shit… Sorry, your hands are a little bit cold.” Ryan laughed at his own words while trying to ignore the chilly fingertips of his boyfriend against his exposed behind. His large manhood throbbed because having Bryce feeling him up was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced in his life.

“Do you mind if we take this to our room? I mean, I don't know if I'm still ready to go all the way, but I'd like to touch you a little bit more, if that is ok…” Bryce didn’t want to say it but he was really nervous and impressed at the same time. It was obviously the sheer size of the brunet’s member. He was used to his own private parts, but seeing the shape, the length and width of Ryan’s he would probably have to deal with, scared and excited him altogether.

“I don't mind. You can touch me as much as you want, babe.” Ryan knew he was well endowed down there, and he was used to his previous partners showing hesitation once he was naked and he wasn’t surprised if his current one did show apprehension as well. It wasn’t often that a guy had nine inches of flesh packing between his legs, and if he ever got to properly make love to his boyfriend in the future, he would certify to not hurt him in anyway. “After you…”

Receiving one quick kiss from the older one, Bryce smiled and blushed, before moving away but reaching down so he could take his boyfriend’s big hand and pull him along. He found it rather funny to walk towards their suite while the one following him had a boner freely bobbing around with every step he took. It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, and after the door was opened, they faced each other once more.

“How do you want me?” Ryan questioned his beloved one, still completely unashamed of being utterly naked and exposed in front of the blond gamer. He knew he would be aroused around the younger one, but he didn’t expect it to keep him constantly eager for any sort of stimulation. So, he waited attentively for the next words to come out of Bryce’s mouth.

“You can lie on your stomach. Oh, Gosh... Sounds like we are playing doctor and patient.” The taller one giggled, and the blush adorning his cheeks never seem to disappear.

“Maybe someday, Brycie. I am patient after all.”

A light punch followed and Ryan laughed at it, soon doing what he was requested. His erection again bobbed freely as he climbed onto the right bed, before it was sandwiched between his stomach and the mattress. He proceeded to hug one of the pillows while the right side of his face rested upon it, feeling the springs under him move as Bryce climbed behind him right after.

The blond one didn’t say anything, instead he rubbed his hands together so his chilly fingertips wouldn’t bother his boyfriend's tanned skin again. Once he felt they were warm enough, he placed them on the calves and massaged the muscle he found there. The shivering he witnessed on the thick legs of his beloved one and the moan that followed were like a feast to his blue eyes and music to his ears.

“Oh, Brycie… Please, don’t stop.” Ryan softly begged. The younger male loved the fact that his administrations on his lover had such an impact. So, with a newfound boost of confidence, he moved his hands upwards, repeating the pleasurable squeezing over there and finally moving to the buttocks, which he forcefully grasped and made the brunet clench them and thrust into the mattress beneath him, aware of a thick drop of precum that certainly stained the sheets.

Bryce heard more moans and took it as a hint to continue. He was truly having full power over his partner and it gave him the courage to spread those cheeks he firmly had in his grip, before pulling them apart, curious of what Ryan’s most private part looked like. Once the puckered hole came into view, he could feel his own cock leak in excitement. He might not be easily turned on by gay porn, but having the Maskedgamer like that was too arousing for his own good.

“You’ve been staring at my booty for quite a while. I don’t mind bottoming for you if you want to be the top, you know.” Ryan’s words came as a surprise to the taller content creator. As much as in Bryce's thoughts he would be the bottom, the offer really made him feel like the other one really cared about him. In his mind, the brunet was mostly a top and he wanted it to remain that way.

“Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready to go all the way tonight. This is all still very new to me and if we ever do it together, I think I’d like you to be the top.”

“You sure about that? I can take it up the ass if that’s what you’re asking. I’m tougher than I look.”

“I’m sure. Maybe I’ll top someday, but in our first time I think want to bottom.” Bryce was blushing at his own speech. Those terms were recently added to his vocabulary and routine, so saying them out loud still made him feel a little embarrassed. “I’ll admit, though. You do have a nice butt.”

“I’ve heard people say that quite a lot, but this ass is all yours now, Brycie.”

Ryan was taken by surprise when he felt the other let go of his buttocks, straddle his thighs and lay on top of him. From that position, he could feel the clothed erection of his boyfriend against the crevice of his ass and he couldn’t help but let out another groan. Soft lips pressed against the side of his neck as he hugged onto the pillow even tighter, loving everything Bryce was doing to him, from the lightest to the roughest touches.

“Thanks, Ohm. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Bryce whispered the confession into the brunet’s ear. He even humped against the man under him and they both moaned at the feeling. Ryan could swear he was going to cum soon if his boyfriend kept that up. He was usually known for his stamina, but the way the younger one touched him was too good to be true. So, when he felt Bryce get off him, a mix of relief and frustration overcame him.

“You want to stop?” He desperately asked. It wasn’t about him, but he did want to at least be stimulated until completion by the blond. It probably wouldn’t take long, but it depended of what Bryce wanted, not him.

“Not yet. Hum… Can you lie on your back now? I want to do something.” Bryce said while taking the bottle of lube he knew the older one kept in the drawer of their bedside table, before squirting some of it onto his right palm and spreading the cold substance throughout his whole hand. He made sure to heat it up a little before moving to his next action.

“Sure,” Ryan said. He rolled over and rested the back of his head against the pillow he was holding onto a couple of seconds before, while aware of the way his exposed erection visibly throbbed as it laid flat against his stomach. Bryce laid on his side with his right arm supporting his upper body up by the elbow, looking down and into the lustful hazel eyes that belonged to his boyfriend.

“Let me just…” The blond one’s voice died down as his right hand took hold of Ryan’s massive member for the first time and took the opportunity to lube it up with his slick hand. He was fascinated by it and the fact it was uncircumcised made that moment all more interesting to him. The way the skin covered the entire head as he moved his hand up made him even more aroused. He even pulled it as far as it could go and rubbed the tip with his thumb, since his own circumcised member didn’t allow him to do that.

Bryce remained playing with the unknown feature for a while until he decided to explore the rest. It was no surprise that the length of the organ impressed him. He even used both his hands to wrap around it and was amazed at how the head still peaked out of the one on top. Its weight also added to his excitement. He even let go of the shaft a few times, loving the sound of it loudly slapping against Ryan’s stomach, before taking hold of it again and pointing it upwards to give it a couple more strokes. He was pretty sure he had a dark spot in the front of his jeans due to the way his precum damped the denim though his boxers.

He let go of the length once again and then moved his attention to the full testicles, playing with them with his fingers, too turned on to even stop himself from toying with that region of Ryan’s body. All the while, moans, grunts, groans and growls could be heard. Many times, the blond witnessed random flexing motions of the muscles that belonged to the older male. Sometimes he wondered if he was going too far, but Ryan kept making sure it was fine.

“Brycie, please. Keep going…” More begging followed, and it only urged the taller male to do what he fantasized about for a while. He took hold of the length of the brunet’s manhood once again, resuming his previous stroking motions, but roughly squeezing it from time to time. He was comfortable with being in control of the older man’s pleasure and it was too good to even think about stopping. “You’re making me feel so good, babe.”

The way Ryan’s legs randomly moved along the sheets only reaffirmed what the naked content creator vocalized. His hands moved fast now, mainly focusing on working the length from half up, taking time to spread every drop of precum that leaked around the head with his thumb, only to see it shine under the lighting inside the room. The testicles that bounced around, now drawn closer to Ryan’s body, signaling the inevitable.

“Faster, Brycie, please. I’m almost there.” The brunet was finally having what he wanted. Surely it would be nice if they were going all the way, but being pleasured by his beloved one was more satisfying than any of what his previous relationships had provided him. “I’m gonna cum… You’re gonna make me cum, babe.”

Hearing those words, Bryce went into a state of bliss he had never felt before. He didn’t need to remove any article of his own clothing to make the brunet orgasm. With just his jerking hand, he was going to achieve what he thought he wasn’t good enough to do. He analyzed everything that was happening on Ryan’s body as the climax approached with every second. From the way the toes curled to how the features reddened up.

Pants and grunts echoed inside the room. The older one tried to keep his eyes opened while looking slightly to the right and up into the blue eyes of his beloved one. Thanks to the dim light of their suite, Ryan's visual snow slowly kicked in, but it didn’t avoid him from moving his hazel eyes away from the image he wanted to be admiring when his orgasm exploded from inside of him.

Ryan was so close that he could almost taste it. His throat was dry, his knuckles turned white from grasping the sheets so hard, and he occasionally found himself thrusting his hips upwards from the peaks of pleasure he was experiencing. It was going to be a memorable one, he could tell. Even in a cold evening, sweat began to cover his whole body and make him glisten, bringing the curves of his figure to attention, very much to Bryce’s satisfaction.

Suddenly his stomach flexed and he knew there was no way he could stop himself from spilling even if Bryce wanted him to. Although, he probably would do anything to prevent it, if the blond told him to do so, which gladly wasn’t the case. Bryce was too into what they were doing to even consider not ending what they started. With his eyes transfixed on his fast-moving hand and the bulging head of Ryan’s cock, he prepared to witness the imminent explosion.

“Bryce!” The brunet managed to yell as it finally hit him. His balls tightened and he could feel their content travel the long way up his shaft. Bryce’s eyes widened when a huge spurt flew out of the slit and remained in the air for a second before crashing down onto his rapidly moving hand and his boyfriend’s flexing stomach.

More ropes followed, although with decreasing strength and size with each one, totaling seven of them before the orgasm subsided. Bryce was ecstatic. He was the one who made the brunet shoot a massive load and he was proud of what he achieved. Ryan was weak, but satisfied. Yet, soon as he came down from his high, a very uncomfortable sensation followed, causing him to groan in discomfort.

“Bryce, humph…” Ryan tried to warn the other, who kept stroking his spent erection even after he unloaded so much sperm. The overstimulation that gave him slightly painful aftershocks, avoided him from vocalizing it and making Bryce stop. So, in a sudden movement, he grabbed the other by the wrist, ceasing the taller one’s manual movements, before pulling his face up and capturing Bryce’s lips with his own.

Their tongues battled for a few seconds and Ryan laughed into the kiss. He loved that boy so much that he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him in his life. If what happened was all he could get from their intimacy, he wouldn’t complain at all. So, after a few more seconds of their loving gesture, Ryan pulled away, looking again into those sapphire blue eyes that could make the ocean envy.

“Give me a couple of minutes and we can do that again.” He offered, feeling Bryce quickly take his hands off his softening member.

“Uh, no. It’s fine. Sorry for that, Ohm. I got a little carried away.” The blond felt embarrassment enveloping him for causing discomfort to the one he loved the most. But the laugh that followed from the brunet calmed him down.

“Don’t worry about it. Would you like me to take care of that for you now?” Ryan offered again, looking and pointing at the still prominent bulge in the front of the blond one’s jeans, although he already knew the answer he was going to receive.

“No, thanks. I’ll deal with it later. It’s also getting late. We should get ready to go to bed.”

“Alright then. Here, allow me.” Ryan surprised the younger one as he grabbed some tissues from the box and wiped the small amount semen from the long fingers of his lover before moving to his own soiled midsection. He had never come that much in his entire life. “I made such a mess. Thanks, though. It was the best handjob I’ve ever had.”

“Really? I'd like to do that again sometime.” Bryce now sounded excited as he sat up on the bed and crossed his legs, hoping for an answer he already knew it would be a positive one.

“You can do pretty much anything you want with me. We’ve only just begun, really.”

“I love you so much, Ryan.”

“I love you too, Brycie,” And after a quick kiss, the brunet, still weakened after such powerful orgasm, decided to do what his boyfriend suggested. “I’ll take a shower first and then you go. Maybe we could cuddle a bit after that. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Bryce simply replied and they exchanged smiles. The older one stood up and walked into the bathroom of their suite, not bothering to close the door behind him anymore as he stepped inside the cubicle. With a clear view of Ryan’s naked form, he watched the other bathe himself, something he had never done before considering how shy he was over that. After what they’ve done, that probably would change from that moment on.

He probably would refrain Ryan from seeing his own nudity, but he planned on changing that soon. Even finding it a little unfair to the brunet, he needed to be ready for it and he knew the older one was fine with it. Also, he had a pounding erection he needed to take care of when it was his turn to take a shower, and that was something he wanted to do alone. At least for now anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
